


It's Ogre.

by funkymonky



Series: Shrohan Week 2020 (Prompts 2-7) [2]
Category: Shrek (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Affairs, Anniversary, Betrayal, Breakups, Cheating, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Walking In On Someone, it's ogre, once a cheater always a cheater, shrohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkymonky/pseuds/funkymonky
Summary: It had been a year since Rohan and Shrek first started dating. As a celebration of their one-year anniversary, Rohan decides to make his lover something special.
Relationships: Cioccolata (JoJo)/Shrek (Shrek), Cioccolata/Secco (JoJo), Kishibe Rohan/Shrek (Shrek)
Series: Shrohan Week 2020 (Prompts 2-7) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036446
Kudos: 14





	It's Ogre.

**Author's Note:**

> Shrohan Week Day 3's Prompt is Infidelity🧅

Today was the day. It had been exactly 2 years since Rohan first met the love of his life, Shrek.

Normally, the eccentric mangaka didn’t care for others much, but meeting the tall and green ogre changed him for the better. He grew to care more about others aside from what they could offer for his series _Pink Dark Boy_ , even striking a sort-of friendship with Jotaro, Josuke and Koichi. Since Shrek asked Rohan to live with him at his swamp, life had been great for the couple. Each night, Shrek would listen to Rohan talk about his day and the creative processes behind his prized manga. However, Rohan ended his work early because he had something special planned for his ogre lover tonight.

He left the swamp in his green Lamborghini and headed to St. Gentleman’s. As he drove into the parking lot, he noticed an odd-looking couple that he’d never seen before entering. Rohan parked his car, walked in, trying to not focus on the two men heading in the same direction as him.

The couple was a tall and handsome green haired man with a doctor’s uniform and another man walking alongside him. The weirdest part was that the other man on all fours was wearing a suit covering his entire body. He didn’t talk much, but it was clear that he was like a pet to the green haired man.

_ Maybe these weirdos are new to Morioh. They obviously don't look like they'refrom around here_, Rohan thought to himself.

He was here to get ingredients to make Shrek's favorite, BloomingOnion. Not to gawk at some weirdossimply just minding their own business.

“ C- Cioccolata! That guy’s staring at us! ”

_ Shit! The weird suit guy saw him!  _

Rohan quickly hid in another aisle before the guy named Cioccolata could see him. 

“Secco, dear, don’t mind him. We’re here to get ingredients for a Blooming Onion, or whatever my friend said it’s called. Remember?” 

_ Hmm... That's odd. Why would they also be getting Blooming Onion ingredients?  Maybe it’s just a coincidence... _

** ~Meanwhile at the Swamp~ **

"Secco. I'll only be gone for a couple hours, don't worry. Stay here until I get back."

Cioccolata fed his pet sugar cubes and then shut the door to his brand new Cadillac Escalade. After knocking on the door a few times, he was met with a sweet embrace from his ogre lover. 

"Hey sexy, you're just in time. Especially on a beautiful night like tonight."

_________________________

After buying the ingredients, Rohan heads back to the swamp so he can have the Blooming Onion ready. 

The mangaka parks his Lamborghini and sees a white Cadillac Escalade parked next to the swamp. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Shrek to have Donkey and his family visit him or his ex-wife coming to drop off their triplets for his weekend with them. 

But today was Fiona’s weekend with the kids...

With roses and groceries still in hand, Rohan fumbled with his keys, unlocking the door. 

“Babe, I’m home!” 

Expecting a greeting from his lover, he was only met with dead silence. Rohan called out for his lover again, but to no avail. 

After he put the groceries down, he began to walk towards their bedroom with the roses still in hand. 

“I got onions for tonight, ba-” 

An all too familiar sound filled his ears. He quickly opened the bedroom door only to find his lover, but with another man. 

_No. It couldn't be. Shrek would never do this._

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Right before him he saw Shrek, passionately making out with a shirtless Cioccolata. 

“YOU WHORE! NO WONDER FIONA LEFT YOUR UGLY, GREEN, CHEATING ASS!” 

With tears welling up in his eyes, Rohan stormed out of their once shared bedroom, packed his things, and walked out the door to collect his thoughts. 

But as he was about to enter his car, he heard a man rambling in the Cadillac next to him. Intrigued at this, he went over to take a quick look. Amongst the various medical instruments, he saw the same guy in a suit crouched over in the passenger seat, snacking on some sugar cubes. 

“Hey you! Are you this guy Cioccolata’s pet?” 

“I have a name, you know. It’s Secco.” 

“Ok, Secco. Is Cioccolata your owner? Why is he here?” 

Rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh, he said, “Yeah. He comes here every Friday night to have fun with some ogre.” 

“What!? Shrek’s been cheating on me with him!? Wait a minute, why would you spill everything so readily?” 

“I really could care less about him honestly,” Secco snidely remarked. “I’m only using him for his money and candy, the guy’s practically loaded.” 

After coming back to his senses, Rohan walked back inside and found the two _still_ making out. 

“Heaven’s Door!” Rohan muttered under his breath. 

With his stand, Rohan opened Shrek and his stand wrote, 

_“I am and have always been faithful. I will never cheat on my partner”._

Suddenly, Shrek became repulsed by his actions. 

“I’m so sorry baby. I feel so disgusted for betraying our trust. Is there any way you could ever forgive me?” 

“No, Shrek.” 

"Baby, please don't leave my swamp, I'm a changed ogre! I love you, Rohan!"

"Then why did you cheat on me!? with HIM!?" pointing to Cioccolata. "I LOVED you Shrek, you were my life! And how do you show that you love me on our two-year anniversary? By cheating on me? I'm done!"

It was in that moment, Shrek knew. The only man who had ever loved him lost any feelings he had left for him...

"It's ogre, Shrek."


End file.
